random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Patchy and Potty's Krabby Patty Game Show!
Patchy and Potty's Krabby Patty Game Show! is a children's game show, hosted by Patchy the Pirate (Tom Kenny) and Potty the Parrot (puppetered by David Rudman and voiced by Paul Tibbit), that airs on the Random Channel. The show combines trivia questions with occasionally messy "physical challenges", like Double Dare. Gameplay 'Main game' Two teams of SpongeBob fans and regular children each compete for cash and prizes. One team wears blue uniforms while the other wears red. Both teams have names named after things in the SpongeBob universe. Each round begins with an toss-up challenge in which both teams compete. The winner receives $20 and control of the round. After the toss-up, the round continues with Patchy asking trivia questions to the team that won control. A correct answer earns money and the team maintains control of the round. Giving an incorrect answer or failing to respond before time runs out gives control to the opposing team. However, a team can choose to dare their opponents to answer the question, which also doubles the value of the question. The opposing team can choose to answer, or "Unbake" (shows' way of saying "double dare") the original team, which also quadruples the question's original value. After a "unbake", the team in control can choose to answer the question or compete in a physical challenge. If a team misses a question on a dare or double dare, their opponents receive the appropriate money in addition to control. 'Physical challenges' Physical challenges are stunts, usually messy, that a team has to perform in a specified time, usually 20 or 30 seconds, although occasionally 10 or 15 seconds. Most challenges involve filling a container past a line with one of a variety of substances: water, uncooked rice, green slime, whipped cream, milk, etc. Others involve catching a certain number of items before time runs out. For example, during "Pie in the Pants," a contestant has to catch 3 or 4 pies in a pair of oversized clown pants within the specified time limit, while his/her teammate launches them from a foot-operated catapult at the opposite end of the stage. Completing the stunt wins the team money and control of the game; otherwise the money and control goes to the opposing team. 'Obstacle Course' The team with the highest score at the end of round two goes on to the final challenge of the game, the "poop deck play area" (the obstacle course). Regardless of the outcome, both teams keep the money earned, with $9,000 as the house minimum. The obstacle course consists of eight obstacles which have to be completed within 60 seconds. Each obstacle has two printouts of the "SLOP" sign from How to Throw a Double Dare Party ''glued to each side of a plastic flag on a pole either at the end of or hidden within it. One team member runs the first obstacle, then passes its Slop sign to the next team member in line, who then moves on to the next obstacle. The team continues to alternate in this manner until they complete the course or until time runs out, whichever comes first. For safety reasons, team members are given a upside down bowl filled with unbaked cookie dough and 20-year old elbow/knee pads to wear while running the course. The team wins a prize for each obstacle completed, escalating in value up to a grand prize for completing the entire course. The grand prize is usually a vacation to Ireland, and each member of the team receives identical prizes. Production 'Personalities' The show is hosted by Patchy the Pirate (Tom Kenny) and Potty the Parrot (puppetered by David Rudman and voiced by Paul Tibbit). AwesomeCartoonFan01 (ACF) serves as announcer. Next to the set is Marc Summers and Greg Lee in ACME Crime Net oufits at a DJ station with sunglasses and lightning-round protection earmuffs dancing while the music is playing. 'Music' All of the music is composed and written by former Crack the Sky guitarist Rick Witkowski. 'Broadcast' ''Patchy and Potty's Krabby Patty Game Show! airs on the Random Channel. Production originates from soundstage 25 of New England Studios in Devens, MA. Category:The Random Channel Category:Game Shows Category:SpongeBob Category:Pirates